


Seirin's reunion

by Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Встреча игроков «Сейрин» спустя год после выпуска Куроко и Кагами.





	Seirin's reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально между Киёши и Хьюгой планировалась прямая черта, но упс <.< Я как в известном стишке-пирожке, за что ни возьмусь, все превращается в КиеХьюгу.))

— Что там такое? — Хьюга прислушался к шуму на кухне, одновременно пытаясь попасть ногой в темные плотные джинсы. Май в этом году был прохладным, в легких брюках не пойти, да и наверх стоило бы что-то теплое с собой прихватить — возвращаться будут поздно... Из коридора послышались шаги, а потом в комнату зашел уже одетый Киёши с чашкой чая в одной руке и телефоном в другой.

— Рико звонила. Говорит, задержится, их в универе собирают зачем-то, позже подъедет.

— Окей, — Джунпей натянул темную футболку и теперь искал в шкафу какую-нибудь подходящую по цвету рубашку. — А остальные?

— Митобэ с Коганеем ответили еще вчера, с Изуки ты сам говорил. Утром пришло смс от Куроко, тоже обещал быть.

У Кавахары и Фукуды был завал в учебе, у Цучиды — работа, но он обещал попробовать отпроситься, а Фурихата уехал с семьей на отдых на несколько недель, но все же их собиралось довольно много, чего не было уже давно. Они часто виделись с ребятами по отдельности, но вот встретиться всем вместе было сложно — слишком разные графики тренировок, учебы, работы, и в результате как-то так получилось, что с момента их с Киеши выпуска — уже почти два года! — они не виделись всей командой.

— Кагами? — Хьюга посмотрел на Теппея, и тот покачал головой.

— Я писал ему, но он так и не ответил. Наверное, телефон забыл где-то или в сообщения не смотрит.

— Может, и к лучшему...

Не то чтобы Хьюга на самом деле не хотел видеть их бывшего форварда — нет, он бы с удовольствием с ним встретился, поболтал, да и просто было бы интересно узнать, как у него дела. Но на встречу собирался прийти Куроко, и Хьюга, хоть и не мнил себя знатоком человеческих взаимоотношений, подозревал, что если они с Кагами столкнутся там, ситуация может выйти неловкой.

Дело было в том, как Куроко стал со временем относиться к своему, как он говорил, Свету. Хьюга сам бы не заметил — ему показал Теппей после очередной тренировки; сначала приложил палец к губам, а потом осторожно кивнул в сторону первогодок — смотри.

Все уходили в раздевалку. Кагами с Куроко шли в самом конце, Куроко утирал пот со лба, а Кагами с довольным видом потягивался, хотя ноги, как и остальные, переставлял уже с видимым трудом. Потом он опустил ладонь Куроко на шею и слегка сжал у основания, как будто разминая на ходу, хлопнул по плечу и ушел в раздевалку. Куроко остановился на пару секунд, глядя ему вслед. Затем провел рукой по плечу и шее там, где только что была рука Кагами, вздохнул и зашел следом.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. — спросил он тогда у Теппея.

— Не знаю. Но так все время, я почти сразу заметил, как вернулся. Присмотрись.

И Хьюга присмотрелся. Действительно, так и продолжалось — Кагами от всей души и очень тактильно дружил, а Куроко вздыхал и провожал его с каждым разом все более однозначными взглядами.

Он просто смотрел и, судя по виду, не собирался впадать в меланхолию, как будто решил, что невзаимность его чувств — это совершенно не трагедия, пока они с Кагами были друзьями. Хьюга это понимал, он бы тоже предпочел синицу в руке возможному отвращению в глазах друга и разрыву связей. 

После выпуска Кагами уехал на несколько месяцев в Америку, и это тоже вряд ли добавило Куроко радости. Расстояние — это Хьюга тоже теперь знал на своем примере — вообще в таких вещах не помогает, из-за него только яснее осознаешь, насколько тебе нужен человек, которого привык видеть чуть ли не каждый день. И в каком качестве он тебе нужен.

С тех пор они всего пару раз перекинулись с Кагами малосодержательными сообщениями и однажды увиделись — на бегу и случайно, когда их команды играли свои матчи в одном спорткомплексе друг за другом. Он учился по настоянию отца экономике в Токийском университете, играл за местную команду. Куроко в это время учился в каком-то из столичных университетов редакторскому делу и, вроде бы, тоже играл, но сам Хьюга на площадке его ни разу не видел — возможно, их команды за этот год просто не пересекались. Они иногда переписывались с Куроко, но не виделись; его видел Теппей как-то по осени в прошлом году.

Спрашивать, общаются ли они сейчас с Кагами, Киёши у него не стал, Хьюга в сообщениях не спрашивал тем более. Так что, возможно, это было и к лучшему, что Кагами не отозвался на письмо Теппея — за столько времени влюбленность Куроко могла уже давно себя исчерпать, и они могли сейчас быть хорошими друзьями, но если нет — стоило ли бередить старые раны?..

— Может быть, — донесся до него голос Киёши. — В любом случае, время и адрес я ему отправил.

Он одним глотком допил чай и ушел обратно на кухню, уже из коридора крикнув:

— Готов?

— Ага... — Хьюга бросил взгляд в зеркало, убедился, что все в порядке и вышел из комнаты.

  
Место выбрали всем знакомое — небольшой традиционный ресторанчик через пару кварталов от бывшей школы. За несколько лет он ощутимо расстроился и обзавелся широкой открытой террасой, но внутри остался таким же уютным, каким был, когда они отмечали там первые совместные победы.

Столик решили занять побольше, чтобы всем хватило места, и недалеко от входа, чтобы опаздывающим было легко их найти. Хьюга оглядел рассевшихся вокруг и уже оживленно переговаривающихся между собой друзей и подумал, что те практически не изменились со времен выпуска.

Коганей был таким же деятельным, Митобе — таким же спокойным и молчаливым, и они все так же прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Хьюга помнил, как Шинджи рассказывал, что они теперь учились на разных концах города, но это не мешало им проводить вместе почти все свободное время, как и раньше. Поменялся ли Изуки, сказать было сложно — они виделись с ним всего неделю назад, да и вообще все это время регулярно пересекались. Цучида ощутимо раздался в плечах, но по-прежнему излучал добродушие, а Куроко, кажется, стал более улыбчивым, хотя в нем чувствовалось легкое напряжение. Отвык от них, наверное — Хьюга снова ощутил укол совести за то, что так давно не собирал команду вместе.

Все быстро сделали заказ, и, пока Куроко тихо объяснял что-то официантке, Цучида начал рассказывать байку о том, как непросто далась ему вылазка за подарком для девушки.

— ... это настоящий кошмар! Все какое-то разноцветное, блестящее, непонятное — зачем нужны некоторые штуки, я даже думать не хочу! И стенды все такие одинаковые, я плутал в этом магазине часа два, наверное, пока смог выбраться.

Ребята понимающе рассмеялись. Каждый хоть раз бывал в таких отделах торговых комплексов, если не в поисках подарка, то с сестрой или подругой, и не было, наверное, такого парня, которого они не пугали бы.

— Главное в таких магазинах — найти самый высокий стенд со скидками, — с улыбкой сказал Куроко, — Такие всегда стоят рядом с кассой, а от кассы недалеко до выхода.

— О, мне даже в голову не приходило... Учту, спасибо!

Куроко пожал плечами.

— В средней школе Момои-сан несколько раз звала меня с собой по магазинам, и мне пришлось быстро учиться выбираться из таких отделов, чтобы можно было подождать снаружи, а не бродить внутри.

При звуках имени Момои Сацки лица присутствующих на мгновение приобрели одинаковое понимающе-мечтательное выражение.

— Как она поживает, кстати? — спросил Изуки. — Вы встречаетесь? Или тебя уже покорила какая-то другая девушка?

Хьюга мысленно приложил ладонь к лицу и подумал, как бы так с намеком пнуть друга ногой под столом и не получить от него реакции на это прямо вслух.

— Нет, Изуки-кун, — спокойно ответил Куроко. — Девушки вообще никогда не были моей... сильной стороной.

Стоило перевести тему на что-то более нейтральное, но быстрее, чем Хьюга успел что-то придумать, это сделал Киёши:

— Изуки, про девушек лучше ты нам расскажи. Что за загадочная Аюми-чан звонит тебе уже второй раз подряд?

Изуки дернулся и посмотрел на экран лежавшего рядом телефона — тот и правда беззвучно мигал уже не первый раз. Шун поднял его, извиняясь, неловко выбрался из-за стола и унесся в сторону выхода на террасу. Его проводили дружным смехом, а когда он вернулся, разговор уже убежал совсем в другую сторону.

  
Коганей как раз в красках рассказывал, как младший брат Митобэ впервые пошел на тренировку в школьную баскетбольную секцию, когда на стул рядом с Куроко грохнулась большая спортивная сумка.

— Привет всем!

Кагами потянулся через стол и по очереди пожал всем руки. Всем, кроме Куроко, но тот и сам ее ему не протянул, и пока Хьюга осмыслял это, Кагами наклонился к Куроко, обнял со спины за плечи и коротко поцеловал в макушку.

Хьюга почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть. Такое поведение даже у Киёши никогда не укладывалось в рамки дружбы, так что... да, это был определенно не тот тип неловкости, к которому он готовился.

— Ты заказал мне поесть?

— Да, свинину с яблоками. Скоро уже должны принести.

— Хорошо, — Кагами слегка сжал плечи Куроко, и тут же отпустил. — Я помою руки и вернусь.

Тецуя проводил его взглядом, потом повернулся обратно к столику и смущенно хихикнул — видно, лица у них были те еще. Киёши рядом фыркнул в ответ и озвучил их общую мысль:

— Рассказывай.

— Извините, я просто не стал говорить без Кагами-куна, мы... мы вместе.

— Мы так и поняли, — с улыбкой кивнул Теппей. — И давно?

— Полгода где-то.

— А чего ж не сказал? А то Изуки тут о твоей личной жизни расспрашивает, и все мимо...

— Я не был уверен, что Тайга захочет рассказывать. Мы обсуждали, что было бы здорово сказать друзьям, даже если не все потом с нами останутся, но...

Митобе положил Коганею голову на плечо и громко вздохнул, а потом улыбнулся.

— Он говорит, что вы глупые, раз так про нас думаете, — перевел тот. — И правда, вы нам меньшими друзьями стали, что ли?

Куроко неловко пожал плечами, но выглядеть стал как-то расслабленнее, чем в начале вечера.

Его опасения и правда были совершенно не оправданы. Никогда — ни сегодня, ни три года назад, когда Теппей впервые обратил его внимание на то, какими взглядами Куроко провожает Кагами — Хьюга даже не задумывался о том, чтобы по этому поводу начать относиться к ребятам иначе. Судя по реакции остальных, они тоже не собирались как-то негативно реагировать: атмосфера за столом вообще не потеряла дружелюбия, а Теппей и вовсе выглядел практически довольным.  
  
— Я вернулся, — Кагами походя потрепал Куроко по волосам, как делал это сотню раз в школе, но даже этот простой жест выглядел теперь каким-то особенным, почти интимным.

Он снял свою сумку со стула и плюхнулся на него сам, придвигаясь поближе к столу.

— А где тренер?..

— Айда уже едет, — ответил Хьюга. — Расскажи про себя лучше, а то мы сто лет уже тебя не видели.

— Игры, тренировки, — он пожал плечами. — Как бы тренер нас не гоняла, а нагрузка в университете все равно больше, сами знаете... так что всё отлично! Ну, и учеба еще, да.

— И как с учебой?

— По-разному, — Кагами перевел взгляд в сторону, словно увидел там что-то страшно увлекательное, и Хьюга подавил смешок, вспомнив, как на первом курсе старшей школы они экстренно подтягивали Кагами по всем предметам сразу.— Зато в команде и я, и Тецуя стабильно играем в основе, — он довольно улыбнулся. — Наша связка — она из самых лучших и рабочих.

— Как это — ваша связка? — Хьюга недоуменно повернулся к Куроко. — Так ты тоже учишься в Тодае? Но я не видел тебя в их команде на зимних соревнованиях...

— Я пропускал несколько недель в феврале, небольшая травма запястья, — Куроко как будто на автомате немного покрутил левой рукой, но заметив, как рядом Кагами сильнее нужного сжал в руке вилку, тут же перестал и положил свою ладонь рядом с его, едва касаясь костяшками. — Ничего серьезного, уже все в порядке, но пару матчей пришлось посмотреть с трибун. Я видел вашу игру тогда, кажется, против Чуо, вы здорово смотрелись. Как вам в команде?..  
  
Киёши начал рассказывать о товарищах и тренере, а Хьюга осторожно повел плечами и понял, в какой напряженной позе сидел едва ли не с начала вечера. Он расслабился и сел свободнее, слегка приваливаясь правым плечом к плечу Теппея, и улыбнулся его шутке про поджидающие после пар тренировки. Был приятный вечер, его окружали друзья и все они были, кажется, счастливы — стоило перестать думать лишнее и просто насладиться моментом.


End file.
